criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Loukas (Grimsdale)
Mia Loukas, is a main character in Grimsdale, working as a detective in the Fairview Justice Squad, she was also a suspect in the murder investigation of Fairview High Student, Alexei Smirnov in All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) and her father Sheriff Roy Loukas in His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) Profile Events of Criminal Case All Boli Out Mia was interrogated after Diego and the player found her purse in the crime scene, when asked why was her purse in there, she said that she was sent here by the biology teacher to bring something in there, and that she doesn’t know the victim, considering she only been in the school for one day. Mia later went into the squad’s hideout to tell them something, when asked about it, she said that she wants to join the team, and that she always wanted to be a detective and would like to help them in what they are doing, where Diego told her that they’ll consider they’re offer after they find out who the killer is, since she is still a suspect in the murder. After the killer was caught, Diego and the player went to talk to her and tell her that she was accepted as a team member, where then Diego said that he has to go somewhere and he forgot something in the storage room, which Mia offered to help find. Mia and the player went to the storage area where they found a box with “D DIAZ” written on it, they unlocked the box, where they found a note saying “trolololol”. They later went to talk to Diego about why he wasted tgeir time, where he said that this was a test he and the player made for her, to see if she is worth to be a member of the team, and since she passed age is an official member of the squad. Anthem of Death After the team were done with Skye and Melody, Hamida asked to see Mia and Hamilton. When they asked her what she wants she told them that everyone at the concert is bummed out due to them wasting money, and ended up with nothing as one singer got killed and the other is in jail. She then started complimenting Mia saying that she had a beautiful voice that can make up to the disappointing concert, and suggested for Mia to sing in it. Mia hesitated at first, but Hamida convinced her to go for it. After finding an outfit for Mia, convincing Melody to let Kelemen come, and waiting for Mia to finish, Hamilton and Hamida came to check on her, where Hamida kissed Mia on the cheek for good luck. Mia then created a blast at the concert with her voice. After she finished. Hamida and Hamilton went to her and told her how amazing she was, where Mia thanked Hamida for her encouragement and gave her a hug. A day later, they went into the station, where everyone told her how flawless she was at the stage. Overcooked Mia asked to speak to Hamilton and Hamida. When they asked her what she wanted, she told them that she lost something when she and Hamilton were searching Gregory’s room. Hamida didn’t like the idea of going in Adrian’s home, but agreed to help anyway. The object Mia was looking for was a box with her name engraved in it. Curiously, Hamilton and Hamida unlocked the box, where they found an address. When they went there Mia greeted them, and said she was hoping Hamida would come, when suddenly Cindy McMinn appeared. Cindy and Hamida started glaring to each other, and them Mia told them she brought them here so they can make up. Cindy got mad saying she’s never forgive Hamida since she not only ruined a boy’s life (who Hamida had no idea what she was talking about), but also embarrassed her on live TV. Cindy then started slut shaming Mia, and ended their friendship, and then left. Hamida then gave Mia the “I told you she was a bitch” look, and then also left. When they returned in the station, Hasuro started yelling at Mia, saying that Cindy told him that Mia slut shamed her, bullied her, and ended their friendship. All which was not true, making Mia pissed. Mown Him Down Diego went to talk to Yoyo and Mia, the girls explained that they are worried for Hamilton and that they’d like to give him a visit and surprise him with a huge dish of ravioli using fresh mozzarella. The three of them then went to talk to Debby and ask her whether she sells mozzarella in hers store, where she assured him, she does. The trio looked through the store, where they managed to find a container of fresh mozzarella, which were given Sploder, in which he used to make ravioli. After dealing with all the problems of today, Diego, Mia and Yoyo hopped into Bruno’s car where he started driving them to Vicky’s mansion. His Last Case Mia came to the station panicking. Concerned, Diego asked her what’s going on, where she broke down in tears. Diego gave her an embrace to calm her down enough to reveal that her father was murdered. After finding the body, she was asked about the murder, where she revealed that she didn’t see anything and that she came to her home to get her painkillers only to find her father dead. Mia was spoken to again after a voice recording of her and her father fighting was found. Mia revealed that she discovered that her father got himself a girlfriend without asking her if she’s okay with it, which led to the fight, and that she didn’t even get to apologize to him over it. Mia was found innocent. After the killer was arrested Diego and Hamilton searched her house to find find something that’ll cheer her up and hints of Lisa’s whereabouts. The duo found a broken frame picture which they fixed showing a picture of a young Mia with her father, with the caption “Like father, like daughter”, which they gave to Mia who thanked them and broke down to tears wishing she never yelled at Roy and that she regrets not apologizing to him. Diego gave her a hug to comfort her and told her to have a break to calm down. Case Appearances *The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game (Case #0 of Grimsdale) *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Under Her Pants (Case #20 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *A Hoe Kills a Hoe (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *A Pain in the Arse (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale) *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *Man Down (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *A Fetish of Death (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale) *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) *Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #52 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #53 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #54 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *One Enemy Gone (Case #56 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) *The Big Escape (Case #58 of Grimsdale) *Xerda On Fire! (Case #59 of Grimsdale) *Goodbye, Dear Leader (Case #60 of Grimsdale) *Let The Battle Begin (Case #61 of Grimsdale) *All Evil Comes To An End (Case #62 of Grimsdale) Gallery DDiazGrimsdale.png|Diego Diaz, Mia’s boyfriend. RLoukasGrimsdale.png|Roy Loukas, Mia’s late father